


in the moonlight running

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on," Jason says. "I know what you really are."</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the moonlight running

Damian's back is against the wall, knife held tightly in his hand, blood running down his fingertips and he's not sure if it's Jason's or his or – the man lying bleeding ten feet away.

"He needs medical attention," Damian says.

"He needs to be fuckin' castrated," Jason says.

And Damian agrees, he does. Only his father would never - _Grayson_ would never –

And neither of them is here. This isn't Gotham, isn't his or Jason's city. This is New York, Teen Titans territory, but no one knows they're here. They could leave this man to die like he deserves. 

"Come on," Jason says. "I know what you really are."

Damian growls, knows he sounds like his _father_ when he does it – brandishes the knife at Jason. "You don't know the first thing about me," he says, and Jason laughs. "Kid," he says, "I _am_ you, plus a few years."

"I'm _nothing_ like you," he says, but his knife is at Jason's throat. He could do it, and maybe Jason wouldn't come back this time, but –

Jason's still laughing, that awful sound like rattling bones, and he gets his hand around Damian's wrist and presses the knife in closer. "You wouldn't," he says. "I'm all you got that's gonna understand the fucking mess going on in your head. All those doubts you're having about what Daddy told you about being _good_. Should you be good to a world like this?"

_No_ , Damian thinks. Because some of this world doesn't deserve _good_ , doesn't deserve them. He should –

Jason gets the knife out of his hands, pockets it. Damian thinks it might have been his anyhow, stolen years ago.

"I'm not like you," Damian says again. He sticks his hands in the pockets of his hoodie, clenches them into fists. "I'm not a murderer."

Jason smiles at him, and it's almost sad. "Keep telling yourself that, man. Sooner or later –" he touches Damian's face and Damian flinches back, but Jason's stronger than he is, tugging at his hair, and Damian doesn't need him or _anyone_ , but –

"We all leave the nest eventually. What you do once you start flying solo –" He leans in, and Damian means to back up but finds himself stepping in closer. He can smell cigarettes and sweat, nothing like Grayson at all.

"You know," Jason says. "Your mother told me once she almost sent you with me, when I came back to Gotham."

"That's not true."

"It is," Jason says. Damian can't stop leaning into his touch, can't help the way his hands grip at Jason's jacket, and this isn't the first time –

That was underneath the awning of some abandoned store in Old Gotham –

Or the second –

In Star City, on a balcony outside some fancy hotel room where Jason was staying with his friends –

And Jason's lips are at his throat now, and he's saying, "Think of that, if you'd been _my_ Robin. The two of us against all the crazies in Gotham."

Damian's back is against the wall again, and his legs are wrapped around Jason, and there's a dead man ten feet away from them.

"I'm not you," he says again, but it's just words, just an aside while his hands work Jason's belt open, while he leans back and lets Jason bite his jaw.

"Nah," Jason says. "You're something else entirely," he says, and Damian tries not to hear it as something nice.


End file.
